


Second Rendezvous

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They choose to fall to be together. They will find each other and it’s a promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I got this plot randomly and typed it without thinking, so you’ll possibly find it a bit off or nonsense, or, “Seriously? Just like that?”
> 
> [Vietnamese translation](https://fromthesmallest9293.wordpress.com/2017/09/11/transficoneshot-second-rendezvous/)

He remembered how he fell in love with the angel. It was forbidden, but those blue eyes caged his mind. Those blue, beautiful eyes—how he always wanted have those blue, beautiful eyes rather than these red, frightening ones.

He remembered how it felt to have his heart beat like it never did before. The cause was that bright smile of the angel, which was contagious, making his lips tug into a smile as well, even though it looked more like a scary smirk.

He remembered how soft the angel’s lips when he first stole a kiss from him. They were pinkish; they were plump. They were sweet, as though they were made by cotton candies. Those lush lips; he wanted to savor them forever.

He remembered how his heart broke into pieces when he first saw the angel crying. They knew they couldn’t be together like this. They knew they would get punishment if their relationship was found out and death would separate them forever. He wouldn’t forget the taste of the angel’s tears in his tongue when he kissed them away, trying to convince him that there was still a way to be together.

He remembered how the angel looked so terrified when he told him the only idea he could think of. “Let’s fall,” he said without a doubt. “Let’s fall and we can be together. No one will find us. No one will chase us.”

“It’s too risky,” He still remembered the angel whispered with a shaky voice. “We don’t know what will happen after we fall. We don’t even know where we will fall; we can end up falling in different time and space. We may not be able to remember who we were— _I_ may not remember you like this. We may not find each other. It means separation, _forever._ It’s even worse than death and I don’t want it.”

He remembered how fragile the angel was when he pulled him into a tight hug. “We should try, we have to. We should try anything before we regret it. We will find each other, I promise we will. If you can’t find me, then _I_ will find you.”

He remembered that it was the reason why he was standing here right now, in front of the gate in the gray area between Heaven and Hell, where angels and demons that chose to fall and become parts of the human realm would go, with the angel beside him. They were holding hands; he squeezed the angel’s hand to reassure him.

“This is it,” he said. “Say goodbye to your beautiful wings.”

And, they were falling.

 

+

 

“You read the same book again?” Hyunwoo shook his head when he found his roommate reading the same book he always read for the past week. “You should stop stuffing your brain with that sappy love story, Kihyun.”

“It’s not sappy,” Kihyun rolled his eyes. “But, you know, whatever. A robot like you won’t understand the beauty of this story.”

“Well, yeah. No one will understand why an angel wants to fall to Earth for the sake of his love for a demon,” He chuckled as he threw his body on the couch, forcing Kihyun to move aside to give him space. “It’s not even better than Romeo and Juliet.”

“I swear to god your soul will be burnt in Hell for mocking such a legendary love story,” the younger hit his head with a cushion, only to make Hyunwoo laugh. Kihyun knew that Hyunwoo wasn’t a big fan of love stories, let alone a tragic love story like Romeo and Juliet, but hearing him complaining about these and those in his favorite love stories was always annoying.

Hyunwoo was about to run away before Kihyun could hit him more when their doorbell rang. Saved by the bell, the hitting was stopped. Kihyun put the book he previously read—before Hyunwoo came and ruined his reading time—on the coffee table and quickly walked to the front door of their sharing apartment.

“I forgot to tell you that my friend would come,” Kihyun shouted to Hyunwoo before he opened the door. Hyunwoo could hear him talking to someone whom he supposed to be Kihyun’s friend.

Not long after, Kihyun came back with someone behind him. It was a male with white hair—or almost, Hyunwoo didn’t know, but it was so… white—and he smiled brightly when he saw Hyunwoo, which made Hyunwoo stunned for a moment.

Hyunwoo didn’t remember if he’d ever seen that kind of smile, but he felt like it was a smile that he had been waiting for after all this time. He didn’t realize that he smiled after seeing the guy’s smile, and when he did, he was amazed that even a smile could be that contagious.

“Hyunwoo, come meet my friend. This is Lee Minhyuk, second year, literature department. We met in Hoseok’s party, which you refused to come, you evil friend,” Kihyun grumbled slightly before turning to the Minhyuk guy. “And, Minhyuk, this is Son Hyunwoo, as you have known, my annoying roommate. You won’t like him.”

Minhyuk laughed lightly—Hyunwoo held his breath because, for god’s sake, Minhyuk’s laughter was so beautiful—as he reached his hand out. “Hello,” he greeted and Hyunwoo was instantly in love with his voice. “I’m Minhyuk, Lee Minhyuk. It’s nice to meet you, Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo didn’t remember if he’d ever held such a delicate hand like Minhyuk’s, but somehow he felt the familiar warmth spreading from that soft palm. He muttered his name, but not let go of Minhyuk’s hand yet. He squeezed it a little as longing feelings seeped into his heart.

“It’s nice to know you too,” Hyunwoo said, surprised that he sounded like he missed talking to Minhyuk so much, even though this was the first time they met. He had released Minhyuk’s hand, but, god, he still couldn’t move his eyes from those dark brown irises.

Hyunwoo didn’t remember if he’d ever looked into those eyes, but he felt like he knew them, like he ever adored them. Hyunwoo didn’t remember if he’d ever looked into those eyes, but now that he saw them, he felt like he’d yearned for them for a very long time.

“Your eyes,” he whispered absentmindedly, as gently as he could, as though Minhyuk would run away if he spoke too loud. “They once were blue.”


End file.
